My Dobe
by vodoodollz
Summary: Naruto was sick and tired of Sasuke's attitude, Sakura ignoring him and Kakashi's strange perversed little comments to him. He was going to straighten them all out like any other future Hokage would do. SLASH. Eventual SasuNaru; KakaIru. Baby!Naru
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I've been a bit busy and decided to go through all the previous chapters and fix any mistakes and grammatical errors. There have been some extra changes and additional _fun_ added to this chapter also. :grins: Enjoy**

**BE WARNED!! There will be slash in here (boy x boy love); mostly SasuNaru (eventual) and KakaIru. Other pairings haven't been confirmed. Ratings may go up later on. I will not appreciate flames, you have been warned.**

**I don't not own Naruto.**

* * *

Naruto raced to the bridge his team had claimed as their meeting grounds. He was running late for once, having not slept well the night before. He had been having these weird dreams lately – nightmares really, even if his body disagreed when he awoke the next morning. Naruto finally made it to the bridge – after some near-catastrophes – only to be greeted by Sakura's fist.

"You IDIOT!!! Do you know how long we've been waiting for you?!" Sakura's high pitched scream could be heard – in Naruto's opinion – half way to Suna, "Even Kakashi-sensei has arrived. HOURS AGO!!"

Naruto winced, 'By god that woman can scream.' Naruto stood up a little unsteadily shaking his head, noting that his balance would be off for awhile until Kyuubi fully healed his eardrums. He looked over to his other two team-mates to find that indeed his perverted sensei was there, perched on the railing of the bridge, as usual, with his perverted orange book out. Looking closely he could see the tell-tale twitch under his sensei's right eye that indicated the older shinobis annoyance at her boisterous accusation at the blond ninja.

"S-Sakura-chan, s-sorry my alarm clock died sometime during the night, and I woke up late to find my neighbor's cat had traipsed mud all through my house, and after cleaning up I found out that I had run out of mil-"

"LIAR!!" Sakura cut down the unsteady attempt Naruto made to explain himself.

"But Sakura-chan-" the blond began to whine, only earning himself another hit upside the head.

"Dobe," the silent team-mate spoke up from his place leaning against the railing.

"S-shut up teme! It has nothing to do with you," Naruto yelled at the other boy, trying to ignore the funny feeling he had been getting in his stomach at the sight of Sasuke leaning nonchalantly against the railing. His shirt was discreetly raising to hint at the pale creamy flesh it normally hid.

"Dobe," Sasuke started with a sigh, "Of course it has everything to do with me, if you turn up late our training time is cut short."

Kakashi cut in before an argument could break out between the two, saying that they should head off to train now that all the team was in and seeing as there was no missions for that day. As Sasuke walked off towards the training grounds, steadfastly ignoring the pitiful – in his opinion anyway – attempts Sakura made at flirting. Kakashi pulled is hyperactive student aside for a moment letting the other team-mates go on ahead unawares.

"Did Sasuke tire you out last night?" Kakashi whispered in the blonde's ear, chuckling before disappearing in a puff of smoke as Naruto threw a shurikan at him.

"N-no, you p-pervert," Naruto stuttered. He could feel his right eye twitching and his face burn brightly red. Oh he was getting sick and tired of all the perverted comments his sensei kept telling him. All of it to do with the stupid teme. Speaking of which, Sasuke turned around to call out to the blond,

"Dobe, hurry up so I can pound you into the ground."

That was another thing he was sick of – Sasuke's attitude problem. Naruto hurried to catch up, trying to ignore a growing problem at the innuendo Sasuke probably didn't mean to imply. 'God damn teenage hormones,' the blond thought with a blush.

* * *

After an exhausting training session, Naruto had definitely had enough. He had almost beaten the Ice Prince – that was before the teme cheated. Using a genjutsu to make yourself all sexy was against the rules – not that he was sure there were any rules when it came to sparing. His sexy-no-jutsu was beside the point here, he had been winning before the teme cheated. Then to rub salt into his wounded pride Sakura ignored all his advances to dinner while trying to get the Uchiha's attention, which for some reason just pissed him off. No, he was _not_ jealous of _Sakura_ of all people, he had to be jealous of Sasuke. Why else would he have the urge to pull Sakura away from the teme and slap him across the face. The teme obviously deserved it.

Kakashi again made some more perverted comments that he didn't quite understand – nor did he expect he wanted to – and his favorite ramen stand was closed for the holiday. What holiday? The blond didn't even know there was a holiday.

Therefore it was understandably not a coincidence that when his team-mates were turning in for the night, they simultaneously shivered as if someone had walked over their grave. Again, the evil chuckling that could be heard from Naruto's apartment was also not a coincidence. That is until the neighbor's cat started to yowl at being awoken. Then one could hear cussing as the cat dirtied the blond's apartment for the up tenth time.

* * *

Naruto was grinning like a cat who got the last bowl of cream when Sasuke arrived at the bridge on time. He just shrugged it off with a quite 'Hn' before going to his usual spot, storing it to the back of his mind with a mental note attached to watch his back. He – along with the rest of the village – had learnt a grinning-like-a-cat-Naruto was never a good sign. Things happened.

An hour later Sakura arrived, and after a nervous glance at the blond, she went about her daily ritual of 'Getting Sasuke To Ask Me Out'. After several minutes of this both team-mates became silent and cast a questioning glance to their blond team-mate. Only to recoil in shock to find him still with his cat-like grin and far away expression on his face.

Both team-mates gave the blond a weary glance before continuing on with what they were doing – albeit more quietly. It was this unusual sight that greeted Kakashi's late arrival.

_TBC_

**Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, this chapter has been edited with slight changes and additions.**

**On to chapter 2...**

* * *

Kakashi sweat-dropped while nervously while surveying his normally loudest member of the team. By God did he hate that look on the blond child's face. What, did Sasuke give out enough last night? Kakashi chuckled at his own private joke, gaining the attention of his other two team-mates.

"YOU'RE LATE KAKASHI-SENSEI!!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs, whilst pointing at their still chuckling sensei.

"Sorry, but I had to discover life's mystery on why Donald duck wears a towel when he gets out of the shower while not normally wear pants (1) and then I had to help this poor cat who was crawling around on it's stomach because it had tape on his hea-" Kakashi began.

"LIAR!!" Sakura once again tried her best to burst everyone's eardrums in the immediate ten mile radius.

The team once again fell silent and turned to their abnormally quite team-mate – who was still sitting there chuckling to himself, the cat-like grin still present on the boy's face. The team sweat-dropped.

"Right, well team, we have some missions today," Kakashi began to detail the numerous D-rank missions the had to complete that day, sighing in relief as he finally got his blond team-mate's attention, "We will begin with finding Tora – Mrs. Daimyo's (2) cat, who has gone missing."

The silent _'again'_ echoed in everyone's mind. Naruto couldn't help the eat shit grin that widened on his face. He clenched his fist as fire burned in his eyes – much like Lee. 'Oh hell yes!! It's time for payback.' Naruto thought. It was going to be even better seeing he was going to get the 'Devil Cat' back twice in a row. He smirked Uchiha-like, causing his team-mates to back up a couple of steps. The little tape on head thing he came across was a classic, causing the 'Devil Cat' to back up crouching low on the ground, as it thought that something was above it. (3) Oh, this was beginning to be a good day. Naruto walked ahead to start the mission, his team-mates warily walking behind him. He had a prank to finalise.

* * *

"Naruto, where have you been? We already started scouting Tora without you," Sakura yelled as her team-mate ran over to them scratching behind his head while hiding something in his back pocket.

"Sorry Sakura, I'm ready now. Let's start!" Naruto replied as he put in his headset.

Sakura wasn't the only one to notice the lack of _chan_ behind her name, Sasuke looking concernedly at his dobe wondering what he was up to.

"Right, let's split. We know that Tora, the cat is here," Kakashi began as he made a cross on a make-do map in the dirt, "So we will have to corner it here," marking another cross with some arrows signifying the team members, "and Sasuke can get in from behind and make a grab for it while we distract it from here. Agreed?"

A chorus of 'Right' replied and the team set off to their positions.

* * *

Sasuke was a little late in getting into position as he was distracted by a small present that he found at his feet. At first he didn't take much notice of it, about to throw it in the trash – it wouldn't be the first time a fangirl decided to give him a gift. He didn't care for nor want any of those gifts. He was just about to reach out and grab it – to throw it in the bin – when he noticed that it was wrapped in bright orange paper – not that neatly either – and had an even brighter orange bow on it. He hesitated, this had Naruto written all over it. Slowly, he pulled away from it and with one last glance, left it sitting all so innocently in the dirt.

"You're not going to get me that easily dobe," Sasuke muttered to himself hurrying off to his position.

* * *

Kiba was wandering around, Akamaru on top his head. His team was suppose to be at the training fields, doing just that – training, however, he was a little tired of the same old mundane. Hence the reason he put his ninja skills to use and snuck off while his team-mates were distracted with their training. Well, he did live with an overbearing mother and sister – in a compound full of nin-dogs, so he had lots of practice surprisingly enough.

He turned the corner and his eyes went straight to an innocently enough present sitting in the dirt. He felt giddy as he danced his way over to the present.

"Who'da thought? A present for me?!!" Kiba let out a gir-manly squeal as he picked up _his_ gift, "Wonder who left it here for me."

He conveniently forgot that he was suppose to be at the training fields training. He lifted the gift up to his ear and rattled it – it didn't make much noise. He curiously opened it a little and gave it a whiff.

He sneezed.

Curiously he opened it fully and looked inside. He narrowed his eyes at the gift.

_Dried leaves._(4)

"Who in their right mind would give dried leaves to a person?" Kiba asked Akumaru, who was sitting in his usual spot on his head. Akumaru took a sniff at the leaves and sneezed.

"Whatever, a gift is a gift," he concluded and stuffed the _gift_ into his back pocket.

* * *

"Sasuke in position," Sasuke's voice sounded from the team's headset.

"Alright, Team 7 in position. Everyone remember the plan... Naruto?" Kakashi's voice replied.

"Yeah yeah, I get it. We don't have to go through it _again_," the blond said.

"Shut up Naruto before it gets away from us again... Ok, Tora is ready. Let's begin the advance," Sakura's voice snapped in.

The team slowly advanced while Sasuke stayed hidden in his position behind the 'Devil Cat'. The team stopped suddenly, afraid to even breathe as the cat lifted his head into the air and sniffed delicately. They all watched as the cat's eyes glazed over some and it swayed unsteadily out of its crouched position.

'Yes, it's working,' Naruto thought, silently thanking Suko-baachan that gave him the plant. However he like the rest of his team was surprised as Tora suddenly shot out from the bush and ran – albeit unsteadily in a zig-zagging motion – to the left – and not behind as expected.

'What the hell?!'

A rather girly scream echoed through the forest, shortly followed by barks and yowling, as Tora went not to the confused looking Uchiha that came out of hiding to see what was going on, but towards an unsuspecting Kiba, who was currently trying to get the cat out of his pants while his dog-nin attacked his legs.

He screamed once more as Akumaru accidentally bit him on his ass.

"Oh shit," Naruto whispered, as his team started attacking Kiba to get their mission – the cat, "There goes Plan A."

* * *

_TBC_

**(1) I normally think strange things like this, and I know I'm not the only one.**

**(2) Thanks to those who let me know their names. I know she is the Fire Daimyo's wife (now), so I just called her Mrs. Daimyo.**

**(3) This is true. If you place some sticky tape on top a cat's head, it will continue to crouch down, backing up thinking something is above them. It's very funny and does NOT hurt them in anyway. I do NOT condone animal cruelty.**

**(4) It's catnip.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter has been brought to you all new, fixed and sparkly. Not really, just fixed with some added humor relief.**

**On to Chapter 3....**

* * *

Ok, so the first plan didn't quite work out so well – a disgruntled member of the dog clan can contest to that – however that was not going to stop the almighty Uzumaki Naruto, the future Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

'Just you wait Sasuke,' Naruto thought to himself, the 'Flames of Youth' burning brightly in his eyes – much to the delight of other youth enthusiasts, 'I will avenge my... my...' the boy stumbled – his what exactly?

Sasuke looked somewhat worriedly at his blond dobe as he disturbingly took on Gai and Lee's fierce pose, looking as if he would at any given moment strike a 'Good Guy Pose' and blind them all. However, as the blond stumbled in his thoughts and wrinkled his nose and brow in confusion – in what he would never admit out loud – rather cutely, he had to look away, a tint of red gracing his normally pale cheeks.

"MY SLEEP!" the blond team-mate concluded out loud, causing all in the vicinity to jump slightly at the outburst and look warily at the boy.

"Mai mai, Naruto-kun," Kakashi began in a fake rural accent (1), "Isn't Sasuke-kun letting you sleep much?"

Naruto spluttered as Sakura looked confused trying to work out what her sensei was trying to imply and Sasuke had the decency to blush slightly before turning away and acting like he hadn't heard a thing. Before Naruto could actually do anything to their beloved sensei, Kakashi stated the next mission was at the bath house before 'poofing' (2) away to meet up with his team later.

"Bloody pervert," Naruto grumbled to himself. Ah well, it was time to start 'Plan B' and he had just came up with the perfect plan to get back at Sasuke.

'For my sleep!'

* * *

This was the most horrible mission so far. It sucked worst when they had to clean all the garbage dumped in the river. Sakura absolutely hated water. It messed up her hair and made it fizz. Not to mention the wrinkles you get after being in the water too long.

However, this was only the icing on top of the cake. The mission was that they had to clean – that's right _clean_ – the bath house. At first she was excited – for this meant that she could show off her new bikini and show Sasuke-kun just how womanly she was becoming and how awesome she would be to restore his clan with – but there was one tiny problem that interfered with her plan.

She was the only girl on the team.

So now Sakura had to clean all the women's bath house.

By herself.

Definitely the worst mission so far...

This was most definitely the best mission so far – this week that is. Especially after all that running and crawling in the dirt and hiding in shrubs and bushes with the earlier mission that day, Naruto most definitely liked being clean – he thought it might have something with Kyuubi being a fox. He loved being in the water, he just felt so – weightless. They only had to clean the male bath house, and with three – he had threatened to dump Kakashi's beloved orange book into the bath if he didn't help out – it wasn't too much a hassle. On top of that, he got a free bath!

Naruto smirked as he quickly finished up with cleaning the last set of taps and stood up. Now that majority of his set of chores were complete, it was now time to put the final touches of _Plan B_ into action. And what Naruto meant by the final touches, he meant the drool-worthy look on the prissy Uchiha's face when the next Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, beat him. Ah he could just imagine the black-mail material he would gain from that look.

Naruto quickly shook himself out of his little daydream and silently made his way to the sliding doors that led to the changing area, where Sasuke should be stacking all the supplies. The sound of wooden crates being stacked together reaffirmed that Sasuke was indeed in place, stacking the supplies – somewhat grumpily too if the rather loud bangs were anything to go by. Grinning madly Naruto silently slid the sliding door open and quickly completed the hand signals that were needed to pull the prank off, stepping into the room.

Only to slip on some soap that hadn't yet been packed in with the rest of the supplies.

* * *

Iruka was worried. Why was he worried? Iruka had heard some complaints of loud noises and evil laughter from Naruto's apartment that morning, as he headed off to work. When he decided to take a detour he found himself groped by his charge's perverted sensei, tripped over by some cat that was acting all weird (3) when trying to escape from said sensei, and nearly raped by aforementioned sensei after he helped the poor cat with its problem – a piece of sticky-tape on top its head (5). The same cat he found purring atop a disgruntled – and throughly freaked out – Kiba's head where Akumaru normally sits. Said dog-nin was alternatively sulking, growling up at the oblivious - and quite happy with itself - cat and looking apologetically at his master.

This was what he was worried about? No this was just an everyday occurrence of a ninja village, especially since agreeing to go out with the perverted sensei (6). Why was he going out with a pervert? He had no idea – if ever asked he would simply ask them to tell him if they ever figured it out. It was an all-round mystery.

So what was he worried about? Iruka had been getting strange reports that his charge had _that_ look on his face again today. The last time his charge had _that_ look, he ended up nearly blowing up the Hokage Tower.

While the Hokage was in an important meeting.

With other 'Kages. (7)

Did he need to mention they were holding the meeting in said building?

He didn't know how his charge ended up getting away with it – most likely something to do with the Anbu being rather cautious around the blonde boy. They had been since the time the blond child spiked their drinks to turn their hair bright florescent pink, after he somehow - they still hadn't figured out how - managed to sneak into their private Annual Anbu Party. Lets just say Konoha's anbu were out of order for the couple of weeks all the medic-nins worked hard into finding a cure.

After all, it wouldn't do if the enemy could spot the Anbu a mile away, and the Anbu's self-esteem dropped dramatically as they found their enemies died from busting a gut laughing – or aggravating their wounds – then the Anbu actually killing them.

So he may have reason to be worried if any of the reports were right, therefore he was quickly making his way to the public bath house where he knew Team 7 had a mission at – working part-time at the mission desk gave you those type of privileges. As he neared the bath house he heard a scream and a loud crash. Speeding up, he made it to the bath house in record time, nearly breaking the front door as he made his way into the changing rooms where he was sure the scream came from.

* * *

As Naruto performed the last of the signs of his jutsu, he took larger than normal step – preparing to leap upon his victim. Only as the clouds appeared around his now very naked – very female – body, he didn't see the bar of soap laying innocently in the small puddle of water, right where he was about to place his foot.

Naruto screamed – he was a girl at the time, so it was alright – as he fell forward into the surprised body of his victim – who had turned around at the scream. Strong arms circled Naruto's – very naked, mind you – body as they both tumbled to the floor, landing in a very questionable position.

It was this awkward sight that stopped Iruka at a stand still in the doorway of the bath house.

"KAKASHI~!!!"

* * *

_TBC_

**Ok, there's quite a few of these this chapter... However I hate interrupting the flow of a story with Author Announcements, though I like to explain my way of thinking, so to prevent confusion with readers. This is why I have them at the end here. **

**Don't like them, then just deal with them.**

**(1) What I meant here is when they use a Texan (I think...) accent for the dubbing of an Osakan accent. Normally it is a very rural (country) accent. I can imagine (and I think he does in certain times in the anime) Kakashi using this accent. Fake? Well he doesn't really use it normally does he?!!**

**(2) I wanted to put another word there, but it's on the tip of my tongue and I can't remember quite the word I originally was going to use - hence the awful sound effects instead.**

**(3) Naurto's prank on Tora that morning. (see chapter 2)**

**(4) The same as (3). When you put sticky-tape on top a cat's head, it will crouch down and back up thinking there's something above it's head. It has worked with me on my cats and no this does NOT hurt them in any way. I do NOT condone animal cruelty. Just a fun and harmless prank.**

**(5) Should let you know that this is NOT Jairya, but Kakashi. Just in case some people get confused.**

**(6) Not sure on the actual titles of them all but Hokage is the title for the Kage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, just as all the others have something in front of Kage. Can't remember them at the moment, but if anyone else can or knows of the actual title of the whole group, please tell me and I will fix it up.**

**I do NOT own Naruto and NO animals (cats) were harmed in or in writing this fic.**

**Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**As you can see, I've been editing all previous chapters. I will add any new chapters after I have gone through the rest of the old ones and edit them. Thanks for all your patience in waiting for me to do something! Additions have also been made to this chapter while editing.**

**On to Chapter 4....**

* * *

Team 7 was in low spirits as the headed towards their third and last D-rank mission for the day. Naruto was alternating between sulking that his 'Best Plan Yet' had turned out to be another failure and blushing bright scarlet every time he glanced over to his sensei. Who was sulking rather badly about the reprimand – and slap across the face – he got from his boyfriend and planning how to get back on his good side – and into bed – that night.

Iruka was not a happy man right at this moment, and to tell the truth Kakashi was more than a little scared of his dolphin. If he couldn't fix anything soon, it would be a long _cold _month on the couch for the perverted sensei – and quite possibly no beloved orange books.

As Kakashi sighed and sulked, Naruto blushed and sulked, and Sakura sulked (1) and pouted the missed chance to show off her new bikini and the fact she had to _clean_ – Sasuke was torn between sulking and glaring at his oblivious sensei.

He had walked into a rather disturbing sight of _his_ dobe naked – and female – under his perverted sensei who was grouping the teary boy-turned-girl's breasts while being reprimanded by Iruka. He would have burnt the perverted man to a crisp if Iruka hadn't gotten in first and showed everyone in the vicinity that he _was_ a ninja.

Sasuke mused over whether or not he could get the normally quite gentle man to show him that rather interesting torture techniques he performed on Kakashi. He always knew there was a reason why even Anko and Ibiki were very polite to the gentle teacher and handed in all their reports on time whenever it was his turn with filing all the mission reports. Perhaps he should go buy the man a nice bouquet from the Yamaka Flower Shop, as a thank-you gift. He truly was his new hero.

As they neared a moderately sized house – it was nothing compared to the compounds he lived in – Sasuke looked over at his team-mates and sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Mrs. Tanaka let the rather miserable bunch of ninjas she'd seen in awhile outside of the hospital she usually worked part-time in – now with her in her retirement – into her house – somewhat warily, as they looked like they may cause more damage – where she quickly explained what was to be done. She was in a rush as she was late to her class – where she was training some medic-nins – and explained that she hadn't had time to do anything around the house as she had been very busy the last couple of weeks with the training. After she made sure the team was alright and aware of what needed to be done, she left with barely a glance over her shoulder.

'What a weird bunch,' she thought to herself before hurrying to the hospital.

After she had left, the team dully allocated the jobs between them and went off to finish their last mission for the day – all preoccupied in their own thoughts.

* * *

Naruto slowly made his way down the stairs that led to the basement. His job was to clean and organise the basement, something he thought wouldn't take long until he saw the state it was in.

'Holy mother of cow...' Naruto thought as he looked around in amazement at the battlefield the basement was. Scrolls and books of all sizes was strewn across the rather larger room. More scrolls were precariously falling off the shelving of the floor-to-ceiling bookcases that lined the walls.

Naruto never thought he would come across anything as messy as Iruka's apartment. Surprisingly for someone so calm and neat-looking, Iruka lived in a pigsty. (2) Naruto was very glad to get a place on his own, when the time came. One would think Naruto would be the messy one, but Naruto liked to keep things neat. Never one to receive much as a child, he kept very good care of all his possessions.

He sighed, today was just not his day. Two failed attempts at getting that teme's smirk wiped off his face, a wasted gift from Suko-baachan (3) and a rather embarrassing incident with Kakashi and Iruka – he would never see Iruka in the same light again, that man was just plain scary when angry – he was not feeling the best.

He set about his chore with a silent melancholy that was quite unusual for the boisterous child.

"YES!" Naruto yelled suddenly in triumph an hour later, jumping up from the pile he was shelving.

"No~," he deflated as the scrolls he spent the last hour stacking came falling down around him as he bumped the over-full bookcase. He carefully crawled out of the mountain of scrolls he was buried under, holding out his hand that was carrying the scroll he was so giddy over a moment before. Quickly checking to see if it was the same scroll, he continued on celebrating – somewhat quietly this time. He performed his customary 'Victory Dance' in silence – and somewhat cramped – before placing the scroll in a secure location and going back to the task at hand.

Finishing up in record time, Naruto grinned at his haphazard work before he sat down with the scroll once again in his possession and read the title.

"Child-no-Jutsu," Naruto read out loud, "Blah blah blah... used to turn other into a child... Awesome!!"

Naruto quickly looked at the seals and noticed to his immense satisfaction that they were a rather easy and non-complicated set to do.

'Rat, Tiger, Ram, Rat, Tiger, Dragon' (3)

He hurriedly memorized them before tucking the scroll back into the secure place and quickly formalized a plan as he made his way to the stairs leading up to the rest of the house.

* * *

Kakashi spent most of the mission sulking and thinking. He let out another moan of frustration and slammed his fist against the wall – which surprisingly enough held.

'Definitely a ninja's house' Kakashi thought to himself absent-mindedly before moaning again. Enough was enough, he was going to make his Iruka understand. It was not his fault and was only a misconception. Just another one of Naruto's pranks gone wrong – on the wrong person. Iruka will definitely see reason – Kakashi was _definitely _not interested in his student.

Decision made, Kakashi walked to the hallway intent on finding Iruka and fixing the misconception only to freeze as he spotted Naruto making his way upstairs from the basement he was to clean. Normally his blond student wouldn't make him stop dead in his tracks, but after today and seeing that unmistakable grin on his face – no one would fault the man.

Naruto looked up to his sensei and they both blushed slightly. Kakashi with a slight panicked look, pointed to a doorway just down the hall before slowly backing up into the room he just left – eyes never leaving Naruto.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at his sensei's odd behaviour before turning towards the door his sensei just pointed out, grinning manically. He stopped just inside the door and felt the urge to laugh like a maniac as he saw Sasuke washing dishes at the sink in what he had discovered to be the kitchen. Before he could give in to that urge, someone bumped into him from behind making him fall to the floor.

"Naruto! What are you doing laying about while we are working?" Sakura screeched at the blond as he slowly got up, rubbing his sore backside.

Sasuke turned around at the disturbing noise that was Sakura and raised an eyebrow at the dobe before turning around to finish scrubbing the last saucepan.

Naruto got up and looked at Sakura, an apology on the tip of his tongue.

"Here," she said thrusting the heavy box she was carrying at the blond, causing him to grunt at the unexpected weight of the load,

"You're taller. (5) You put that in the cupboard over there seeing you're doing nothing."

Naruto grunted – all forms of apologies gone – as Sakura turned towards Sasuke cooing and praising the teme and leaving him with the box. He turned towards the cupboard previously specified and nearly groaned when he saw that the only space left was on the top shelf – just a little too far out of his reach.

'Suck it up Naruto my man,' the voice in Naruto's head said to him – in what he disturbingly realised was Kiba's voice, 'You're not going to be Hokage if you baulk at small work like this.'

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, did you want me to finish that pot while you take a break. You deserved it, you didn't have to wash up. Naruto could have done it for you," Sakura cooed sickeningly (6) causing Sasuke to flinch slightly.

Sasuke put the now clean saucepan with the others in the dish rack with hardly a 'Hmm' before turning to see Naruto struggling to put the box on the top shelf. Noticing the blond was going to fall any moment, he went up behind the boy. He reached up and pushed the box into place as Naruto, startled, fell back into his chest.

Sakura spluttered, undecided on whether to kill the blond for taking Sasuke's attention or weep for the lost opportunity that it could have been her with Sasuke's arms around her.

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke's face so close to his that he blushed and looked back down at the floor again. Sasuke grabbed the blond around his shoulders and straightened him slightly away from his chest.

"T-teme," Naruto stuttered still looking at the ground,

"I could have done that myself."

Sasuke snorted and stepped back from the boy who was in his arms just moments ago. He would grudgingly admit he liked the feel of the blond in his arms – they just seemed to fit in all the right places, so alike a jig-saw puzzle.

"Dobe, you were about to fall. Anyone else would have either asked for help or got something to stand on."

Naruto turned towards the stoic boy, his face red with embarrassment and rage.

"I don't need your help teme, I'm going to be Hokage one day. Believe it!" Naruto yelled.

"You're going to need a lot of training then, if you can't even beat me," Sasuke replied, a slight tic appeared under his right eye.

"Training?! I could beat your ass right now teme. I've learnt this new jutsu which is way more supreme than your fireball thingy." (7)

The tic under Sasuke's eye grew – he felt a headache coming on.

Sakura – put out that they were ignoring her – screeched in Sasuke's defence,

"MORON! YOU COULDN'T BEAT SASUKE EVEN WITH THIS SUPPOSED JUTSU!"

"Dobe, you learnt a new jutsu?" Sasuke asked curious as to what jutsu the blond ninja thought worthy enough to learn – and just when he found the time to learn it. He was slightly put out with the idea that his dobe was doing extra training without him.

The blond smirked at the other, both deciding to ignore their female team-mate in favour of their argument. He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Yep, and I could beat you with just this one jutsu," Naruto boasted with a grin.

Sasuke weighed the pros and cons before curiosity won out and he motioned for the blond boy to show him. Naruto's grin widened and he got into stance, ignoring Sakura's screeching.

'Rat, Tiger, Dragon, Rat, Tiger, Ram' (8)

A huge white cloud covered both boys and Sakura's scream finally alerted their sensei that whatever mischief Naruto was up to was in affect. The clouds disapperated showing Sasuke's surprised yet unharmed face. A wail brought the two team-mates attention to the ground where Naruto previously stood, their jaws dropping in shock.

It was this surprising sight that Kakshi walked into moments later.

* * *

_TBC_

**I do NOT own Naruto, I hadn't in the first couple of chapters, I don't in this chapter and it is highly unlikely I will in the next lot of chapters.**

**(1) See a pattern? Lol, beware the sulkiness...**

**(2) I think it would be amusing for Iruka to be quite messy at home. I find that Naruto, due to having so little as a child, would most probably take good care of his possessions. That and it's a crack up for me thinking about Naruto being all feed-up with Iruka's lack of organization that he would jump at the chance of getting a place on his own. Reminds me of myself – except it was the other way around for me and my mum.**

**(3) Suko-baachan was the one to give him the catnip for his prank in Chapter 2. She's my original character and will actually play a small role in this fic. She's great, I hope you will come to like her. **

**(4) I don't know the actual signs so just to save face, I just went ahead with the Chinese Zodiac. Works for me. If anyone knows the proper signs (just the names would be fine) I would be more than happy to edit it in.**

**(5) Actually, isn't Sakura just _slightly_ taller than Naruto? I originally had this in mind when writing this.**

**(6) I know it doesn't look right but that is what my spell-check keeps telling me to put in there. If anyone would be so kind to tell me if it's right or not (if it's not I would appreciate knowing what the actual spelling is) I would be greatful and will fix it. **

**(7) It has a name, I know (actually I can't quite remember the full name – it's on the tip of my tongue) but I think it's funny how Naruto said it.**

**(8) The actual jutsu is 'Rat, Tiger, Ram, Rat, Tiger, Dragon' but he got the Ram and the Dragon mixed.**

**Please Review.**


	5. OC List

**Ok, I have some OCs that will show up some in this fic. Here's a list of the ones you've been introduced so far.**

**Original Characters...**

* * *

_Suko-baachan_

Suko is the old medince/herb lady that Naruto befriended as a child. She was one of very few (if at all any) villagers that saw past the Kyuubi to the little lost boy. She fixed him up after several bad incidents from the villagers and she stands by the fact that not even Kyuubi could heal Naruto intergestion without help after all the ramen the boy consumes.

She also helps out with Naruto's pranks, often suppling him with the material he needs – especially with the legendary pranks of Naru VS Tora.

Suko, while old, is has an endearing child-like quality around her when she's with Naruto. She feels and acts a lot younger when she is with the child, and has kept up good relations with Naruto even as he grew up. She was the one to help Naruto find an apartment after Naruto moved out of Iruka's home and she babysitted a lot for Iruka before he got the teaching position.

Suko is a lot older than she appears and knows more than she lets on.

She will play a small role while Naruto is a child.

* * *

_Mrs. Tanaka_

Mrs. Tanaka is an old retired medic-nin (though she normally volunteers to help out at the hospital with training new medic nins) whos house was the Rank D cleaning mission.

Naruto stumbles upon the Child-no-Jutsu in her basement that he was allocated to clean and comes up with the idea to use it on Sasuke.

The jutsu is normally used with training medic-nins in childcare. It's used with partners; to turn one into a child (so they see things from a child's perspective as they remember everything when changed back) while the other looks after the child (learning the basics in child welfare and raising).

Naruto hid the scroll he discovered the justu in, and as Mrs. Tanaka was absent – Team 7 had no idea what went wrong or how to reverse the jutsu. Mrs. Tanaka won't show up again for a bit, unless it's really minor.

Don't know what has happened to Mr. Tanaka (there needs to be one if she's Mrs.) but he is unimportant at the moment and most likely never to come out in this fanfiction. Mrs. Tanaka actually shows up in a few of my fanfictions and stories (not that I think I've posted any with her in yet) and she's really tied into the doctor role - often in my baby!fic ideas.

* * *

**Well that's all for now. I'm off to have some dinner. I've been in a bit of a reading rather than writing mode; especially with the Harry Potter fanfiction. I'll try to snap out enough to finish the next chapter and update soon.**

**Thanks for all the reviews.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Warning: Includes swearing, mild child abuse, slight Sakura bashing...so far. Ratings and warnings for other upcoming chapters may also vary.**

**This chapter has been edited and added to, thank-you for all your patience.**

**On to Chapter 5...**

* * *

As the smoke and clouds cleared, and a wail lead Team 7's gaze on a small blond-haired three year old swapped in the orange clothes of their team-mate, one thought ran through all Team 7's head...

"What the fuc-" Sasuke began but was cut out before he could finish the phrase by Sakura's scream.

"NARUTO~!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!!"

It came as no surprise to Sasuke that this only made his poor three year old dobe wail even louder. Sasuke winced at the blond child's tears as Sakura loomed over him to scream some more choice insults. Sasuke looked over to the doorway at his sensei for – he wasn't sure what exactly – to find that the perverted sensei was pale as a ghost and just staring wide-eyed at the small child. Sasuke was sure that if his sensei didn't have his mask on, it would be more obvious that his mouth was gaping like a goldfish, the only thing holding his mouth from hitting the floor was said mask.

Sasuke turned back to his other two – one and a half – team-mates in time to see Sakura grab the small child's wrist and pick him up so he was eye level, screaming murder. Naruto cried louder in pain and fear, his wail cracking slightly at the end. Sasuke felt a huge protective instinct surge over him as he growled, knocking the bitch (1) that dared hurt his dobe to the floor before cradling the small child to his chest. Whispering – and dare he say it cooing – softly to the child to calm the panicked child, he turned to his sensei with a slight growl.

"We need to get Naruto to the Hokage to find out what happened," he said before pushing past him and out the front door.

Kakashi stood there a moment longer, while Sakura gaped from her place on the floor, before nodding to himself, the instruction finally reaching him past his shock. He turned to Sakura,

"Finish up here quickly before meeting us at the Hokage Tower. Fortunately most of the work is done, I expect you there in half an hour."

Sakura stared at her sensei in disbelief as the man jutsu'ed away before letting out a screech of frustration.

"NARUTO~!!"

* * *

Naruto cooed in glee from beneath the Hokage's hat as he sat on said man's (2) lap. Sasuke was off to the side of the Sandaime, close enough to catch Naruto just before he fell, straightening him back up onto the old man's lap before stepping away slightly again – his gaze never too far from the child.

Naruto clapped his chubby hands in child-like joy, his bell-like giggles joined the Sandaime's chuckling, as Kakashi continued to play peek-a-boo with the child – dodging the attempts made from the child's chubby hands at his mask.

It was this nightmarish sight that had Sakura gaping in the doorway, as she stumbled grumbling into the Hokage's office moments later – after she of course finished the last chores from the previous mission. She was still sore about the fact her team-mates left her to finish _cleaning_ of all things, for the blond idiot again, who had somehow got himself – and them no doubt – into even more mess.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Sakura screeched.

"Ah Sakura," the Hokage said smiling kindly at the pink-haired girl, the others looked up to notice the presence of their last team member before returning their attention to the child once again,

"Now that you have joined us, we can decide what to do about Naru-chan's predicament."

Sasuke straightened up, and told the Hokage and his sensei – who wasn't there for the beginning and was currently pre-occupied with an armful of cooing blond sunshine – about what happened and how Naruto was showing them a new jutsu he learnt and the other's didn't know of.

The silence that followed the explanation was only broken by Naruto's child-like giggles as he continued to make a grab for Kakashi's mask. The Hokage leaned back into his chair and looked out the window, stroking his beard (3) while thinking about the latest development and what to do.

Sakura just sat there and glared at the oblivious blond.

"Well," the Sandaime said breaking the almost-silence. The others turned their attention to the old man, even Naruto who looked slightly curious as to what was going on.

"I'm not sure what has happened to Naruto or how this will affect him," he interrupted Sakura's protests,

"I will look into it. In the mean time someone will have to look after Naruto until permanent arrangements can be made, and someone will have to contact Iruka."

"I will take him until," the normally silent boy spoke up startling everyone present.

"Are you sure Sasuke-kun? Looking after a small child is a lot of work," the Hokage said.

"Yeah Sasuke-kun. I'm sure Iruka wou-" Sakura said but was interrupted by Sasuke.

"I'm sure. I will take him."

Kakashi's visible eye turned upwards, earning a slight tic under Sasuke's eye.

"Well then, I will explain to Iruka what happened," the silver haired nin grinned,

"Come by tomorrow morning. I'm sure Iruka will want to check over Naruto himself to make sure the boy is alright."

Sasuke nodded and excepted the child his sensei passed to him as Naruto cooed happily and grabbed a fist-full of Sasuke's bangs and put it into his mouth. Everyone ignored Sakura's spluttering.

"Good. Now that all that is settled I will see you all tomorrow afternoon. Have a good afternoon, I'm sure that is the last of your missions today," the Hokage said before dismissing them, waving goodbye to Naruto who buried his face into Sasuke's neck – still with a mouthful of Sasuke's hair.

* * *

After saying goodbye to his sensei, and dismissing Sakura's attempts at asking him out, Sasuke walked down the street heading home. He pried his hair from both Naruto's mouth and hands, eyes softening as the blond bundle of sunshine giggled and clapped his hands.

"Dobe, whatever am I going to do with you?" Sasuke asked softly to the giggling child in his arms.

Naruto just giggled his bell-like giggle and settled into the strong arms holding him, looking around with child-like curiosity. Sasuke 'Hmm'ed softly, continuing on his way. A loud shout gained both boys attention, as a yellow and purple blur speed towards them.

"SASUKE-KUN~" the blond girl shrilled before stopping mid leap as she caught sight of the slightly startled blond child in her crush's arms.

"Who's this little cutie," she cooed softly as she softly tweaked the child's nose, who just giggled at her before putting his arms out for her to take him.

Sasuke and the other team-mates and sensei of Ino's team looked on startled as Ino cooed softly at a giggling Naruto in her arms – who was much more interested in her hair. Ino spun Naruto in the air before cradling him in her arms and tickling his nose with the ends of her hair the blond child was previously trying to grab. Naruto shrieked with laughter and Ino giggled along with him.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at his female team-mate before turning to Sasuke questioningly. The others looked at him too in explanation.

"The dobe had a mishap and somehow turned himself into a baby," Sasuke replied shortly to their questioning looks

They all turned worriedly at a startled shriek.

"This is Naruto?" Ino said as she raised the child she was holding to eye level.

The blond child just tilted his head to the side cutely and stared back at the blond girl. The others held their breath and Sasuke was ready to take his dobe back from the girl before Ino let out a happy squeal.

"Aww, you are so cute as a baby! Yes you are!!" Ino cooed as she rubbed her nose with a giggling Naruto's.

The others let out a sigh of relief and Chouji went over to look at Naruto, as Ino tickled his sides. Their sensei turned to Sasuke to ask what was going to happen, and if Iruka knew yet. Sasuke explained what was decided in the Hokage's office, raising an eyebrow at the Iruka comment.

Shikamaru deciding that the conversation was too 'Troublesome' went over to his other two team-mates who were crowded around the baby Naruto. Chouji was handing some chips (4) over to the child to eat.

Naruto grabbed the latest one Chouji handed to him, before gumming (5) it and turning his head back to watch Shikamaru approach. A slight blush formed on the lazy-nin's cheeks as he took in the cute scene before muttering 'Troublesome' and looking up at the clouds, letting his team-mates fuss over the child.

"Sasuke," Ino called over, interrupting the stoic ninja,

"Do you have everything you need, like clothes and sippy cups and toys and all?"

Sasuke looked startled for a moment, that type of stuff having escaped his attention. The blond turned back to the child in her arms.

"Aunty Ino (6) can help get you some nice clothes, I'm sure you would look adorable in a sailor outfit," she cooed to the clueless child.

Her team-mates laughed at her announcement, as Sasuke looked worried before deciding to rescue that unsuspecting child and his fortune – not that he would mind spending money of his dobe, just not to the extent suggested in her glinting eyes – from Ino.

"Uh, I think I've got some stuff at home that would fit him for now. It's been a long day," Sasuke replied taking the blond child back into his arms.

The others went into new fits of laughter at Ino's pout – even Shikamaru cracked a slight chuckle. Steering his students away, to let the two go back on their way home he called out over his shoulder,

"If you ever need help in getting the little one off your case for a bit to rest, I'm sure _Aunty Ino_ will love to take him for a bit."

They laughed again as Ino got a gleam in her eye at the thought, as she happily waved back to the oblivious blond child. Sasuke sighed as he looked down at a rather sleepy Naruto in his arms.

'You don't know just how close you came to becoming a Ken doll,' Sasuke thought to himself as he continued uninterrupted on their way home.

* * *

_TBC_

**(1) I mentioned swearing right in the warning right? I really don't like Sakura (sorry to all Sakura-fans reading this) and if you've read Maybe (if not, please do and tell me what you think) may I remind you I was feeling rather sympathetic and mushy that day. (What? It happens...)**

**(2) I wasn't sure if I wanted it to be after Orochimaru with Tsunade or with Sandaime, as a tribute to the old geezer (I was very sad when he kicked the bucket – so to speak) before deciding that as a medic-nin herself (and a well known one at that) Tsunade would have known what was wrong with Naruto and how to reverse it, and I didn't want that just yet. I'm sure you would agree.**

**(3) Don't we all wish we had one to do the same...**

**(4) Singularly of course, chips wouldn't hurt him too much – he is three.**

**(5) He has teeth, don't worry. It just how children suck on their food in their hands. I find it very cute when my niece (she's actually my baby cousin, but we just call her my niece as we're a lot older) does it. It's adorable, trust me.**

**(6) I normally don't like Ino any better than Sakura, but I just couldn't resist. I love the idea of **_**Aunty Ino**_ **and her costumes of doom...lol. I just don't think Hinata is confident enough for the role.**

**Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 6

**This chapter has been edited and added to. Thank-you for your patience.**

**On to Chapter Six...**

Naruto was tired by the time Sasuke finally got him home, and was understandably grumpy when he was coerced into eating a light dinner. After the forth time the blond ninja-turned-child pushed Sasuke's hand away with a tired whimper, Sasuke sighed and put the spoon of leftover pumpkin soup back into the half full bowl. He wiped the blond's mouth and picked him up.

Naruto just snuggled back into Sasuke's arms, starting to fall asleep. The child had been too tired to feed himself, and was definitely too tired to make him have a bath. Sighing, Sasuke decided that he would just have to give the dobe a bath in the morning – it wasn't as if he was that dirty anyway. Making his way upstairs, he turned the light on in his room and walked over to his bed, placing the child on the side closest to the wall.

"You will just have to sleep with me until I can figure something out," Sasuke said to the already alsleep child.

Sighing, he covered the child and placed several pillows around him so he wouldn't hurt himself or roll off the bed while he was gone, before he walked back out keeping the door open just in case Naruto woke up. He had to finish his own meal and clean up before heading back to the bed, it wasn't even 7 o'clock yet. After cleaning up and showering, Sasuke walked into the room to see Naruto cuddled into his pillow, thumb in his mouth.

It really was an adorable sight.

With a slight grin, Sasuke crept back out and into the room he hadn't been in for a long time. With a sad glance around the dust-filled room, he walked to his mother's cupboard and opened the door. Within a few minutes, Sasuke quietly closed the door to the room that held such sad memories and walked back into his own. Placing the blue box he retrieved from the cupboard onto his desk, he opened it up and pulled something out.

With a slighty evil grin, Sasuke turned back to the sleeping child before clicking the button. A flash light the walls, and the blond stirred slightly before continuing sleeping – snuggling closer into his pillow.

Sasuke let out a quiet chuckle as he looked at the camera in his hands. He wasn't sure if the dobe would remember anything when – if... when he got back, but who was Sasuke to ignore a perfect chance at gaining some blackmail material.

'Besides,' Sasuke thought looking wistfully at the sleeping child, 'it really is an adorable sight.'

Putting the camera back into the blue box and closing the lid, Sauke sat down on the floor, leaning against the bed, and pulled out the scrolls laying next to him – intent on getting some reading done before bed.

* * *

Sasuke woke to a soft prodding at his head. He opened his eyes to darkness, before sleepy eyes adjusted to take in the sight of a three year old Naruto standing on his bed, about to poke his face again. Seconds later he felt the poke that landed just under his eye.

"Naru-to?" Sasuke asked groggily between a yawn.

He looked over to his bedside clock that read it was one o'clock in the morning, before turning back to face the blond. He took in his awkward stance as the blond clutched his pants and rubbed a teary eye with a whine.

"You need to go to the toilet," he said, to which Naruto nodded.

Sighing, he pulled back the sheets and sat up – flinching when his bare feet hit the icy-cold floor. Standing up with a grunt, he turned around and held his arms out to the child. Seconds later he had an armful of blond as he lifted the child up and carried him to the toilet.

On autopilot – he didn't quite know how he managed that – he put the boy down and helped him pull his pants down. Picking the child up to place him on the toilet, he steadied him as the child went. Finished, he picked the child back up after helping him with his pants again and held him out so the child could flush the toilet. (1) That done, he washed the child's hands before stumbling back into the bedroom and snuggled down again around the child – once again asleep.

* * *

Sasuke felt a strange sense of de ja vu as he once again woke to soft prodding to his head. Unfortunately, he realised with a groan, the sunlight in his eyes and the soft bell-like giggling meant that it was morning. After a few more pokes, Sasuke grinned before burrowing underneath his pillow away from prodding fingers. With a loud roar he leapt up and grabbed the startled blond before gently throwing him back down on the bed and attacking his sides with his fingers.

Childish shrieks and peals of laughter filled the room as Sasuke tickled his blond charge with a soft chuckle. Only when the tears down the laughing child's face signalled he could take no more, Sasuke let up and sat back down on the bed.

With a sigh he turned to his bedside clock and noticed that it was time to get up.

His attention otherwise preoccupied, he didn't notice the blond leaping at him with a squeal until the last moment. Chuckling he picked the blond up and threw him in the air before catching him – delighting in the child's shrieks of laughter. Pulling Naruto closer to his chest, he allowed him to settle down a bit before walking out and into the kitchen.

"Well Naru-chan, it's time to get up and get ready for the day. He have to meet Iruka sensei this morning," Sasuke said to his charge.

Placing Naruto in the chair he had prepared the night before, Sasuke turned towards the fridge and pulled out the milk. Pouring some into a glass and a sippy-cup that he also found the night before, he sat the sippy-cup before the blond before opening the cupboard and pulling out the oats. He smiled at Naruto as the blond drank from the sippy-cup, before returning to making them both some breakfast.

Cutting up some strawberries moments later, he put them on top of the porridge in the two bowls, and took them to the table – gathering spoons on the way. Pushing the blond closer to the table, he handed him the smallest of the spoons before sitting down and attacking his own meal.

Wincing at the mess his dobe made up his front, he was glad he decided to wait until morning before giving the child a bath.

With a sigh, he set out to finish his meal and get on with the morning rituals. Not before getting the camera back out to take a few more choice shots.

* * *

"NARUTO~" Sasuke yelled in irritation,

"GET YOUR SCRWANY NAKED BUTT HERE RIGHT NOW!!"

Sasuke was more than a little pissed as he stormed out of the bathroom soaked and with soap suds dripping down his face. The tell-tale twitch under his eye was back as he stormed into the kitchen to where he could here muffled giggles underneath the table.

With a sudden sadistic smirk, he suddenly stuck his head under a chair a whispered into a startled blond child's ear – that was left rather unguarded,

"If you don't come back to finish your bath young man, Mr. Ducky (2) will be taking a nice long swim..."

Sasuke almost laughed out loud – almost ruining the image he was trying to create – seeing that he got his young charges attention at the mention the blond's new precious rubber duck – whom was only introduced a few minutes prior to actually get the dobe _into_ the bath.

"...down the toliet," (3) Sasuke smirk widened at the sudden of horror and indignation that flashed in the child's eyes, before breaking down and laughing as the child ran from his not-so-good hiding spot and into the bathroom.

Oh he was evil – truly evil.

After a small detour, he walked into the bathroom to the sight of Naruto standing naked in the corner of the room, clutching a yellow rubber duck to his chest. The defiant glare was lost as the boy pouted cutely, clutching the rubber duck all the closer.

With a smirk, Sasuke clicked the button and took yet another blackmail worthy picture on the camera. The dobe was too cute for his own good.

* * *

To say the young Uchiha heir was angry was an understatement.

He was down right murderous.

He pulled the shivering young child closer to his chest as he tried to ignore the callous whispers and ill stares the villagers were sending their way – or more specifically, towards his young charge. Softly cooing reassurances to the saddened child, he tried to hurry through the market – which was on route to Iruka's house.

Hurrying up the flights of stairs, he reached Iruka's third floor apartment. Before he could even knock on the door, said door was pulled open and a loud cry startled both the Uchiha and his charge.

"Naru~chan~" Iruka cried as he pulled a willing blond child out of a startled Sasuke's arms, cuddling him close to his chest.

"Oh, my poor baby. What have you done to yourself now?" Iruka rambled to a giggling Naruto who gently patted the man's eyes and nose – as if reaffirming he was there.

"Have you eaten? Did you sleep well?You've been bathed. You didn't cause Sasuke-kun any trouble did you?"

Iruka rambled on to a giggling yet suspiciously quiet Naruto. Sasuke looked worriedly at the child before attempting to ask the man something that had been on his mind. However, he was cut off by a disgruntled voice that came from inside.

"Mah, Iruka honey. Let the child breathe," Kakashi said from the lounge room.

Naruto perked up at the sound of Kakashi's voice, before letting out a squeal of delight and wriggled until Iruka placed the child on the ground. Running off before Iruka even fully let go, Naruto ran inside squealing. A loud thump and groan was followed shortly after.

Iruka let the young Uchiha into the apartment and they made their way into the lounge room.

* * *

_TBC_

**(1) I do that with my baby nieces and nephews and really any child I babysit. It's really like a 'Big Boy/Girl' thing for actually using the toilet My mum did the same thing for me and my brother growing up.**

**(2) I know, lame name. Anyone who can come up with a better one, I'm, all ears.**

**(3) Ok, I know some would think it's bad to actually blackmail a child (even if it's a small blackmail – that you probably wouldn't even consider going through with) but then you haven't quite been in the position to bath an unwilling child. This one always worked on my little brother.**

**Please Review.**


	8. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: _I do NOT own Naruto.**

**_Warnings:_ Mentions of child abuse, OOCness and some mention of violence....oh and SLASH! You should already know that by now though...**

**This chapter has been edited and added to.**

**On to Chapter Seven...**

* * *

It was astonishing just how the neat and tidy sensei he had grown up learning from lived in such a complete pigsty. This was something Sasuke would have expected from Naruto's apartment, and he was quite positive that Naruto lived on his own on the west side (1) of town.

Walking into the apartment, Sasuke side-stepped the upturned vase in the hallway, nearly tripping on the pile of scrolls while he narrowly missed cutting his hand numerous sharp weapons (2) as he reached out to the bookshelf they were scattered on.

'How on earth was it safe for a small child to live here? Let alone pass by in such a hurry,' Sasuke thought to himself as he made an effort to hurry up to check on his dobe. He looked over to the blond haired child relieved that he could not find any harm done, before taking in the sight.

Naruto was happily giggling away as he bounced on his bottom on top of a wriggling and groaning blanket-wrapped bundle on the couch. Raising an eyebrow, he watched with an amused Iruka as a bare arm escaped the blankets followed by a dishevelled mop of silver/grey hair and a blue eye – the other still closed showing off the full scar – the was unmistakeably their sensei. The other arm joined the first in freedom before the grabbed the child and lifted him to his head as Kakashi sat up and blew a raspberry on the exposed tummy of the child.

Naruto was squealing in delight, as Sasuke had enough mind to snap a shot of the adorable sight from the camera he now carried on his person at all times. Gasping in shock, he quickly took another shot as Kakashi put Naruto down to his chest and turned – rising an enquiring eyebrow – to his shocked student.

Without his mask.

They stared at each other in silence – only punctuated by Naruto's soft giggling – until Iruka burst out laughing. Sasuke quickly hid the camera on his person and stepping out of the way of a lunging Kakashi who grasped a laughing Naruto to his chest with one arm – the other out-stretched towards Sasuke.

Iruka took that moment to step between the two as Kakashi growled at his student and an oblivious Naruto clapped his hands in joy thinking this was great fun.

Sasuke taking the chance presented to him – he had nothing to lose – took out his camera to get one last shot in. Grinning, he safely tucked in back into its hidey-hole as Iruka grabbed the lunging Kakashi before he could reach the Uchiha heir.

"Kakashi, you will leave him alone," Iruka commanded in his _'Do-This-Or-Suffer-The-Consequences' _voice.

'It really should be TM'd,' (3) thought an amused Sasuke as he watched a deflated Kakashi sit back down on the couch he vacated beforehand – grumbling about spoilt brats and ruined reputations. Smirking, Sasuke made whip-cracking noises under his breath, that both sensei heard – Iruka ignoring it mostly with a smirk whilst Kakashi sulked more. Really, the man had nothing to worry about, his face was completely normally – and dare he say it, rather sexy in the rugged (4) way.

Kakashi's face was completely normal – no disfigurements, no buck teeth, no scars besides the one over his eye. Completely normal. He had a delicate nose that was slightly upturned at the end, normal – slightly plump lips, strong jaw and chin and a slight rubble of a silver/grey goatee on his chin. He was quite the looker and Sasuke could – not that he would willingly admit it – see what Iruka saw in the guy, look-wise.

"So," Iruka began – pulling Sasuke's attention to him as Kakashi played with Naruto on the couch,

"I have to thank you for taking Naruto in despite your differences."

Iruka ignored the snort from his lover as Sasuke blushed slightly.

"It wasn't a problem Iruka-sensei," Sasuke said to the man.

Iruka waved Sasuke to sit in one of two single armchairs that matched the couch. Moving aside a mission pack to the only part of the coffee table that wasn't swapped by dirty dishes and bandages and God knows what else – Sasuke sat in the chair.

"Would you like some tea or breakfast Sasuke-kun," Iruka asked as he moved towards the kitchen.

Keeping an eye on the pile of what looked like dirty clothes and rags – 'Did that just move?' Sasuke thought to himself slightly panicked – he replied to his teacher,

"We've already eaten breakfast, but a cup of tea would be great."

"Mah Iruka honey, breakie would be lovely," Kakashi added as he played with the blond on his lap.

A flying plastic cup came from the kitchen and hit Kakashi in the back of the head. Kakashi pouted as he rubbed the back of his head, but continued to play with Naruto regardless. He winked at Sasuke as they heard Iruka's mutterings on lazy lovers and rat-sac. (5)

After returning from the kitchen, giving Sasuke his mug of 'white – two sugars' and setting a plate of vegemite toast (6) in front of Kakashi, Iruka sat down on the remaining armchair sipping his own tea and smiled as Kakashi feed Naruto a small square of his toast. Returning his attention to Sasuke he was startled to see the usually stoic expression on the young ninja's face replaced with soft warm look of adoration as he watched the blond child.

Sasuke feeling eyes on him, he looked over to Iruka puzzled before smirking and winking. Quickly pulling out the camera, he snapped another shot of the two. After an enquiring look from Kakashi, Sasuke coughed out 'Blackmail material' before answering that he was compiling a photo album for the dobe. Kakashi merely rolled his eyes as Iruka exclaimed what a good idea it was. Settling down Iruka went back on towards the earlier conversation,

"I hope he wasn't too much of a hassle for you."

"I'm sure it was quite the learning experience to get the rascal into the bath," Kakashi mumbled around his toast as Naruto giggled.

Sasuke just nodded tiredly thinking back to that morning's attempt at bathing the dobe. He shuddered. Iruka laughed,

"I found it easier just to take my bath with him. You would be wearing the water by the end anyway."

He looked over to the small child as he mushed toast and vegemite all over his face – Kakashi just chuckling at the sight.

"You don't have to take him, we coul-"

"No it's fine," Sasuke cut in – looking at the startling _moving_ pile of rags with caution.

Chuckling as he noticed Sasuke eyeing the rags, Kakashi said,

"Well the place has fallen into disrepair after Naruto moved out."

Sasuke looked at his sensei as Iruka pouted – it was obviously a sore point for him.

"It's fine. I'm sure you two are busy most the time," Sasuke said going back to the topic at hand,

"Bedsides, it gets a little lonely at the complex."

Iruka and Kakashi gave the boy an understanding look and smiled at the offer of personal information the boy didn't normally feel willing to give out. Iruka went on, to ramble about different ways Naruto liked his food and how to look after an excitable young child – or more specifically a Naruto child.

* * *

Most of the morning passed with Sasuke getting an amusing glimpse at his sensei's home life. From what he could tell, Iruka and Kakashi had been together for a while. He would bet pretty much anything they started _courting_ shortly after the battle with Kyuubi – if not before. Though it seemed it was only after Kakashi became an instructor that things began improving in their relationship.

Now sitting in the messy but comfortable – after you ignore the mess and possible dangers – with Naruto napping peacefully in his lap, Sasuke decided to voice the question that had been puzzling him for a while.

"I've noticed that Naruto doesn't speak. Why is that?"

It was surprisingly Kakashi that looked the most distraught – not that Iruka wasn't looking saddened. Kakashi sighed as Iruka came to sit next to him and wrap his arms around the silver haired man, pulling him into a comforting hug. Sasuke looked startled between his two teachers.

"It wasn't your fault Kakashi, you did what you had to," Iruka whispered soothingly into his lovers ear.

Kakashi simply nodded, and with a final look at the sleeping blond and Sasuke's questioning gaze, he explained,

"Well you would have no doubt seen the villagers' reaction to Naruto coming here this morning?"

At Sasuke's nod he continued,

"Well they've always been like that. They-"

Kakashi cut off looking desperately at his clasped hands. Sighing, Iruka took over.

"Sasuke, what do you know about the battle with Kyuubi?" Iruka asked.

"The usual stuff they tell us. It was a great battle where every available Konoha ninja was called in to help. We lost many to the conflict, including the Forth Hokage. My brother mentioned that the Yondaime sacrificed not only his life in the Final Battle but also something he held most precious," Sasuke replied – reciting the majority like a text book that showed just how the younger generation of Konoha was raised on that specific topic.

Sighing, Iruka began to fill in the details that was forbidden to be told by the most part. Sasuke sat in shocked stillness as Iruka described how the Yondaime sacrificed himself to seal the Kyuubi inside the blond child in his lap. At Iruka finished, silence filled the room as Sasuke stared down at the sleeping child.

Kakashi made to remove the child from his lap, but Sasuke just pulled Naruto closer to his chest.

"That's why all the villagers treat him that way. Why they call him a monster," Sasuke whispered with tears in his eyes.

Kakashi hearing those whispered words fell to his knees in front of the two and let out a strangled cry.

"It's all my fault. I wasn't here – I wasn't here to help Iruka or when Naruto needed me. I just selfishly kept going on dangerous mission after dangerous mission and took no notice how I was hurting the ones most dear to me," Kakashi said as silent tears streamed down his cheeks. (7)

Iruka kneeled behind the man and wrapped his arms around him as Kakashi continued.

"Iruka was having such a hard time in supporting us, and even as an Anbu I wasn't making nearly enough. I came home one day after another intense mission – Iruka was working at the accademy by then, and I found the house broken in to and Naruto in the corner. H-He-" Kakashi broke with a sob,

"They had come in and had tortured him. Naruto was badly broken and wouldn't speak. I found out that they had tried to kill him and it wasn't the first attempt. T-They told him he was a monster, and that monster's weren't allowed to speak – to live. It took so long for us to get him to speak," Kakashi explained sobbing silently.

"In fact it was y-" Iruka began but cut himself off, and shook his head.

"When?" Sasuke asked, speaking up for the first time since his whisper – Naruto still clutched to his chest as if he would protect him for the truth.

"Naruto's what? Three? Four?" Iruka asked and at Sasuke's nod and whispered 'Three' continued,

"It's been just over a year since then. He's has only been comfortable with close friends of ours and the Sandaime since then, and has slowly started to open up. He started speaking again by the end of this year or so."

"How could they do this to a child?" Sasuke said as he thought back on how Naruto was treated not only by the villagers but also by his own class-mates – people who didn't know the full truth. It was then as Naruto slowly woke in Sasuke's arms, that Sasuke promised to protect his dobe.

Naruto, upon waking, saw Kakashi kneeling before them. Squealing in delight he launched himself onto the silver haired man. Kakashi held the boy to him and rocked them, smiling slightly.

At a flash, Sasuke looked up to see Iruka with his camera. At the raised eyebrow Iruka simply replied that he _was_ a ninja.

* * *

Sasuke looked in on Naruto and Kakashi playing on the couch again from the kitchen. His sensei had not let the child go since he woke. Smiling he took another photo.

* * *

_TBC_

**(1) Not sure what side on town he actually lives, but I think this will do for now. Think of it this way, Naruto's apartment is on the west side, the Uchiha complex on the outskirts of the South-Western, while Iruka's apartment is on the North side of town, closer to the center where you will find the market place. The enterence is at the north and the training grounds and school in the south – Hokage mountain is also located at the outskirts of town in the south. Hokage Tower is at the North-Eastern side of the village. Make sense?**

**(2) At the time of writing this I couldn't for the life of me remember the actual names. I know most of them now, but I decided to leave it the way it was.**

**(3) Don't know the specific word and too lazy to find the symbol. I hope you all know what I mean by it.**

**(4) It this the right spelling?**

**(5) Rat-sac is a poisoning agent used to kill off rats. When ingested by a person it can in the best scenario make them really sick – or in the worst, kill them. (Depending on who you are) My neighbour tried giving her husband rat-sac, but he didn't get much and only spent a few days in the hospital after getting his stomach pumped. Ugly stuff that... I am in NO way suggesting Iruka will go through it – it's a joke.**

**(6) I'm Australian – I love vegemite toast. Couldn't go a week without having it at least once. My niece also like stealing your breakfast even if she has already eaten – and is just as messy.**

**(7) I know, a little OCC but I'm not so good at the emotional crap – in fact this is my second attempt at it, so please don't be too harsh. This is why it took so long for me to update.**

**Please Review.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Votes (this has now ****closed**** and these are the results)**

**a) Sakura comes around in the end (note, there will be minimal bashing) – 3**

**b) Continue, Sakura's a bitch – 8**

**c) Something else interiorly – 7**

**Ok, the votes state that b) wins, however I found it really strange that majority (besides one vote) of c) was the same thing. So, I'm combining the two.**

**Result; Sakura bashing will commence however after a bit it will go into the backgrounds and be left alone until I'm in a mood and want more bashing. Thanks for the votes – any ideas on how to go about the bashing let me know.**

* * *

**Right... Sorry about the late update again. I've been a little busy with assessments and other family problems. Please forgive the tardiness. Anyways, this is a belated birthday gift for my Birthday yesterday. I was too busy to finish it before hand to post it yesterday.**

**I have another chapter on the way for Liason; please check it out. Due to demands, I'm continuing it and making it into a snarry. Another fanfiction is in the process as well – it will most likely be a oneshot and I won't post it until it's finished.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys.**

**On to Chapter 8....**

* * *

Naruto waved cutely over Sasuke's shoulder as they left Iruka and Kakashi's apartment later that afternoon. They had a couple of hours to kill before heading over to the Hokage Tower, to talk to the Hokage – something that Sasuke was both anticipating and dreading. Tightening his grip on the child as they once again passed through the market, Sasuke glared at any and all villagers to even glance their way. No one was going to hurt his dobe again if he could help it. Turning down the next street into the quieter parts of the village he looked at the few stalls around the place.

A shriek stopped him in his tracks as a flying yellow blur ran out of a flower shop and skidded to a stop in front of them.

"Aww, my little baby Naru-chan. What has Sasuke put you in?" Ino said as she rubbed noses with Naruto, the little boy giggling happily.

Sasuke stared at the blonde in shock, 'What had he put him in?'. He looked at the blonde child in his arms – he had a neutral white T-shirt with a green frog on it, and tanned pants that came to his knees and sneakers. (1) He couldn't see anything wrong with it – in fact most of the kids he saw running around were wearing similar clothing. Naruto didn't need a nappy, so what had he done wrong? Had he put the clothes on back to front? No. Inside-out? No. Naruto had all the right body parts in all the right holes.

He looked up inquiringly at the girl.

Ino just giggled god-naturedly before picking Naruto up out of his arms and started towards the shop – Sasuke trailing behind them. Tickling Naruto and giggling along, she walked inside and called out,

"MUM!!! I've found a cute little model willing to help. Naru-chan's come to play with us~ 3" (2)

Sasuke stared in shocked horror as in just moments, before he could even gain a bearing on what the hell just happened – they were in the back rooms of the shop where Ino and her family lived and Naruto was sporting a sailor's uniform...complete with skirt.

Ino and her mum were cooing over the blonde child as they pulled out outfit after outfit, with Naruto glowing and giggling under all the attention.

Before Sasuke could even think of going into the fray and pulling the child into his arms and high-tailing it out of there, Ino turned back towards him with an evil glint in her eye and smirk on her lips.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun~," she said grinning wider, "we do have some matching outfits – it would look so cute to see you and Naru-chan matching."

Sasuke paled dramatically – which was surprising with his already pale skin tone – and quickly sat himself away from the pair as Ino smirked knowingly and turned her attention back towards the willing child.

'Sorry dobe, you're on your own with this one.'

* * *

Sighing, Sasuke and Naruto continued on their trip to the Hokage Tower, for their appointment. Having finally escaped the clutches of Ino and Mrs. Yamanaka (3) with the excuse of having to see the Hokage – something which Sasuke was glad to have – Sasuke looked down at his young charge in his arms. Naruto seemed to be a little happier than he was before, and he was now wearing a cute green shirt with a hoodie in the shape of a frog's head (4) with denim short overalls on top. Sasuke had to admit; Ino knew what she was doing when dressing the dobe – he just wasn't too pleased with the heavy duffle bag he had strapped over his back filled to the brim with more clothes than they would ever need; even if Naruto changed three times per day for a whole year. Not that he was going to mind you – 'No way,' Sasuke thought.

However, on the bright side he had got some really good blackmail material for when Naruto returned to normal – if he returned to normal. Sasuke shook his head at the dark thoughts and smiled down at the blond child looking up at him questioningly. He would come to that when it was time to cross that bridge; in the time being his dobe needed looking after.

"How about we get some ramen on the way home for dinner," Sasuke asked the child, laughing as the small child perked up at the sound of his beloved food.

* * *

Arriving at the Hokage Tower; Sasuke was directed into the waiting chairs until the Hokage was ready by an impatient woman with light brown hair pulled up into a bun, and blue framed glasses on the end of her nose. He didn't have to wait long – thank god.

Walking into the Hokage's office, Naruto let out a delighted squeal as the Sandaime smiled grandfatherly behind his desk. Nodding to the Sandaime, his assistant left to go back and do whatever it was she was doing before their arrival.

Smiling, Sasuke sat Naruto down on the Sandaime lap and sat back down in front of the desk. Naruto giggled, and delighted himself with pulling on the Hokage's goatee. Chuckling at the blond's antics, the Hokage turned towards the older boy.

"Afternoon Sasuke, I'm sure you two had an interesting day. I hope Naruto wasn't too much trouble last night?" he said as he watched the normally stoic boy smile gently at the child that was currently tugging his goatee.

He was glad to note that Sasuke's eyes didn't stray far from the child he was so obviously protective of – yes, he had done well to leave Naruto in his care.

"Of course Hokage," Sasuke replied politely,

"Other than a few minor...problems, we have had a good day."

Noting that Sasuke paused slightly before problems, Sandaime chuckled as he remembered his own experiences in babysitting the energetic blond child – or more specifically _bath-time_.

"That is good. I am very proud of you for taking such a large responsibility so well," the Hokage said.

Sasuke preened a little – not that he would admit it – under the praise. He didn't get much in the way of praises growing up – those idolisations from his peers didn't count.

"Well, we are just waiting on a friend of mine," the Hokage continued.

Soon after he said that, there was a knock on the door before the impatient assistant from before tuck her head in and said in an irritated tone,

"Miyusaki-san is here."

"Send him in please Aya-san," the Sandaime said nodding.

With a frown, the assistant left muttering something about old coots, and a man of medium height and greying brown hair walked in. He was wearing a lond white medics coat over the usual ninja garb. (5) Smiling tiredly, he walked in and said the usual greetings – seating himself in the chair next to Sasuke's.

"Hokage-sama. I've looked into what's happened with the information you've given me yesterday, however, I haven't had much luck," Miyusaki said in a quiet, calm voice.

Naruto – who had stopped his playing and sat down to watch the new comer – brightened at the voice before cooing softly. He placed his thumb in his mouth and sat watching the proceedings with childlike curiosity.

"Do you know what jutsu he attempted to use?" Sasuke asked, as the Hokage nodded in agreement.

Miyusaki, turning towards the dark haired boy said soothingly,

"Not quite. It sounds familiar – but I will have to look into it further. We have no idea what effect the mistake he made could have or even if it could be reversed. This jutsu must have been an older one as it doesn't sound like any of the ones we use now at the hospital."

"I see, perhaps the Medic Records?" Saindaime asked, as Sasuke frowned.

What had his dobe gotten himself into?

"I've been going through that; but with the size of it, it could take awhile – even if the answer is in there," Miyusaki replied,

"Do you know where your friend learnt this jutsu?" he asked Sasuke.

Sasuke just shook his head and answered in the negative. Miyusaki relaxed a little and smiled gently at the concern he could see in the boys eyes. Obviously the child meant something to him.

"It will be ok, I'm sure we will have everything sorted in no time," he said reinsuredly (6) to Sasuke before turning back to the Hokage,

"I would like to do a quick examination of the child before they leave – just to be on the safe side."

The Hokage nodded in agreement. At the slightly panicked look the blond child took and the worried expression on Sasuke's face, Miyusaki smiled gently down at the child.

"It will be alright. Just a quick little check up Naru-chan. It won't hurt at all," he said gently to Naruto,

"You can even sit on Sasuke-kun's lap if you want."

Smiling at both Naruto and Sasuke's reassured faces, he waited patiently for them to settle. Yes, his assumptions were correct, the boy did care for the child.

"Ok, just place your arms here... Yep, just like that. Right, and you can hold his hand if you want Naru-chan, that's alright. Ok, now just sit back and relax – I promise this won't hurt at all. This won't take long."

That said, Miyusaki gently called his chakra into his palm, and the two boys stared in awe as a soft green light surrounded the medic's hand. It was warm and soft. He gently placed his hand just touching Naruto's chest and he closed his eyes. A couple of minutes later the light vanished as Miyusaki sat back with a gentle smile.

"Well done Naru-chan, you did very well," he said smiling at the big yawn the child pulled.

Sasuke turned the child in his arms until he was laying in the crock of them, and started rocking the child slightly – his other curling protectively around him. Naruto in turn snuggled into Sasuke's chest and clutched at his T-shirt.

Smiling at the protectiveness of the last Uchiha heir, he turned to the Hokage.

"He's alright. A few bruises and scraps – though that seems about right for his age. Other than that he is a perfectly healthy if in need of a little more food," he stated.

"Thank-you Miyusaki-san," the Hokage replied, exchanging a knowing grin at Sasuke's expense.

Sasuke nodded his thanks and stated that it would be best to get Naruto home – he still had to stop by the ramen shop on the way.

The Hokage dismissed the two after telling them to come back again at the end of the week for another check-up.

Saying goodbye, Sasuke left the Hokage Tower, nodding in acknowledgement to Aya-san at the front desk, before heading out – Naruto clutched protectively to his chest as he napped for a bit.

* * *

_TBC_

**(1) Simular to what Naruto wore when he was a child – only with a cute green frog print instead of the orange spiral.**

**(2) Yes, you can practically hear the heart in her voice.... scary.**

**(3) I don't know her name, if anyone does, please let me know.**

**(4) I think Naruto in frog clothing is absolutely adorable, and green would contrast nicely with his blond hair and blue eyes. I was also thinking about a red kitsuni and a Tora-cat ones too.**

**(5) Like what Iruka and Kakashi wear, but without the green vests and put on a white doctors coat.**

**(6) Is this even a word? Or am I spelling it wrong.**

**Thanks for the reviews. I am now wanting to start the NaruTora War; so if you have any ideas please let me know. The first two ideas sent will possibly appear in the next chapter.**

**Please let me know what you think.**


End file.
